Back pain and neck pain result from sitting with bad posture for too long in a fixed position, as, for example, occurs when a computer operator sits at a computer terminal with bad posture. The most common posture problem is that such an operator will allow the head to protrude forward to stare at the screen. This awkward position can lead to stiff muscles and damage to the cervical spine cartilage and bone. With good posture, the weight on the head (20 pounds for example) remains retracted over the neck and shoulders where little force is required to keep it in place.
Another aspect of the problem is that many computer operators stare so intently at the screen that muscles become tight and sore from lack of motion. Ideally, a computer operator, who is suffering from these problems, should stop and do some simple stretching and range-of-motion exercises every few minutes (such as about every 10 to 15 minutes).
A lumbar roll is a useful aid in achieving good posture and treating back pain. The roll generally has a strap that slips over the back of a chair and holds the roll about six inches above the seat. When the operator sits down, the lumbar roll should firmly press against the small of the back. Providing the person is seated far enough back in the chair, the lumbar roll forces the lumbar region forward, causing the user to sit erect.
The limitation of the lumbar roll is that there is nothing to compel the user to sit far enough back in the chair. It is easy to slouch in the chair as if the roll were not there. Slouching temporarily feels better and is the natural posture for someone with a slouching habit. Moreover, a computer operator, for example, is normally hard at work and not thinking about posture and this worsens back and neck problems. No matter how sincere such an operator might be about changing habits, concentrating on the computer screen makes the operator forget about posture and exercise.